Cult of the Thuzadin
The Cult of the Thuzadin is an order of agents working to fulfill the will of The Lich King, and the Scourge throughout the Eastern Kindgoms, utilising tactics much akin to its twin orginisation, the Cult of the Damned. It is currently under the command of the Lich, Antioch Wrymthorne. They currently operate from within the Plaguelands of Lordaeron and their influence extends far to the south, even into the Kingdom of Stormwind itself. Objectives The Cult, with its current Hallowed Agent, and with a select force of elite Overseers to command the fields of Spellcasting, Infiltration and Combat lead a growing force of Acolytes to weakenen, corrupt and otherwise break the will of Stormwind and its people, and bring the entirety of the Eastern Kingdom's under its will as the Lich King has commanded. Using methods of infiltration, corruption, disease and Necromancy, the Cult works unceasingly to bring about the downfall of the mortal races for the glory of the Frozen Throne. With a solid stronghold of operations within Caer Darrow, Scholomance and the Plaguelands, the Cult plans and executes their schemes and plots against the Kingdoms to perfection and precision. History The Era of the Cruel Mistress The Thuzadin... also known as the agents of Kel'Thuzad, one of the most feared orders of Scourge agents. It all started when two Death Knights, Lord Zalon Frostwhisper and Baron Shrenk Felblade, and a small force, were sent to the Stormwind Kingdom. A cult they had to start, however a cult always requires Cultists, ofcourse. To start spreading the word, fear and corruption, Nathrezim was created. This was the first named organised Scourge group in the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Stormwind Militia, main line of defense of the Kingdom, was quickly informed of this new organisation, the source and the threat. All Nathrezim members who were recognised as one were to be either slayed or emprisoned. Meanwhile, they continued to seed corruption, murder and fear among the Kingdom. During these dark times, Xariandra was discovered aswell... by the Nathrezim. Xariandra was a too young girl for what emotional pain she had to endure, and desperatly, she had deepened herself in dark magics, mainly Demonology and Fel magic, in order to turn her pain and sadness into pure hate, rage, bitterness and power. This became her eventual downfall to becoming the infamous Cruel Mistress we know today. She was developing remarkbly fast, and had a personal plan from the first day she joined the Scourge. Not much is known by not many, but an ancient family artifact is mentioned. The day she consumed this, she reached the power and form as we know her today. She knew how to corrupt, play into mortal emotions, and make others feel secure within the Scourge as no other. However, the Nathrezim got too much pressure on it... the entire Kingdom had risen up against it, and the small Scourge force couldn't even properly hide anywhere. During this period, Xariandra, Zalon and Shrenk had decided to unite with other forces who oppose Stormwind into the infamous Cabal of Ruin. Consisting out of Pirates, dark rangers, warlocks and the Scourge, this force was able to withstand a lot more and the fight between them and the Kingdom went on continuously. However, nobody inside knew what was going on in Xariandra's head... with the Lich King, she had been plotting all along. She knew the Cabal was stronger.. However, she also knew the 4 houses of the Cabal were never really close together... they would eventually betray each other and destroy it, and the Kingdom would win afterall. Xariandra started weakening the Cabal from the inside, she spread rumors, distrust and confusion. She kept doing this, until one big final battle came... This was it, the Cabal versus the Militia. Entire forces. When the battle begun, something happened, which nobody could have foreseen, except for the Lich King himself. It was Xariandra. She knew the Cabal would outpower the Militia forces and eventually win, and that was exactly what was happening. Xariandra summoned her most loyal servant, the little cruel gnome called Tipsy. Do not be misguided by her size and name, for she is just as cruel as the Mistress herself. Together, they had tortured, interrogated and corrupted many, many poor souls. Tipsy was one of the only servants Xariandra had a true connection with, something mortals would call "friendship". But there they were, Tipsy and Xariandra, behind the Cabal forces in the battle. Together, did they unleash their terrible magic wrath onto the battlefield, and before the Cabal even realised what was hitting them, half of them were down. Most of the Cabal still fighting the Militia, however in a lot less numbers, started failing against the Militia forces, who also were very weakened by the Cabal outnumbering them. It was perfectly planned; Xariandra knew exactly how the battle would evolve. Both forces were destroyed, it was a true tragedy. Xariandra and Tipsy walked along the lifeless bodies, and started raising back the Scourge forces with the last of their powers with necromancy. They also rised back as many other soldiers as they could, to serve them, and then left the battle. Casandrah Drixx, leader of the Cabal, was not found between the soldiers nor the body, and it remains a mystery to this day where she is. Baron Felblade dissapeared aswell during this period, and also remains a mysterious case. With this new force, and Shrenk gone, Xariandra became the new full power leader and dismissed the name "Nathrezim" and "Cabal of Ruin". She simply called it The Scourge, for this was a force worthy being named of its origin. This force gave the Kingdom much trouble in the following time, attacks on the Kingdom itself, sneak attacks in the city, corruption was everywhere. The Militia could not handle it, but then something happened, something what would be fatal for Xariandra and her force. The elite army of Stormwind, The Crimson Eagle, an Alliance army called Silverwing Outrunners AND the Dwarven army Khazrand ta Khazmodan had traveled to the Kingdom to drive the Scourge away. The Scourge were declared immediate execution on sight, and days of pure slaughtering passed as any suspected Scourge member was slain. The Scourge was defeated and driven back. However, Xariandra remained surprisingly calm. As if she did expect this and accepted it. She ordered her most loyal lieutenants, and Algorath, her secret mad slave, to slay her in public. This day was a day of joy for the kingdom, Xariandra's head was an ultimate trophy. It was celebrated by parties, drinks, dancing,... However, what the population and soldiers did not know, is that Xariandra never is unprepared... even this mass slaughter of her body was meant to happen, for in the very forest she was slayed in, there was a lifeless body, a host, prepared trough a ritual, ready to catch Xariandra's spirit. However, she was too powerful to immediatly fit into a new body, thus she had to absorb most of her power back into an the mysterious artifact. Weeks passed with rest. Zeria Fordring appeared. A mysterious, but clever wizard who started a wizard school AND became a councillor. She could but only constantly grin at the happiness around her, believing she was gone. She gathered the remaining Scourge forces, and formed the final form of the force, Cult of the Thuzadin. This will operate just as the Cult of the Damned did in Lordaeron, and the recruiting and shipment of plagued grain has already begun... More selfsure than ever, scarred by her life and by battle, Xariandra sits on her throne of the Cult, her ever loyal, cruel and powerful servant Tipsy next to her, staring endlessly at the city with her everburning eyes, full of her hate and bitterness... She will have her revenge.' The Era of Baron Garthic and Overseer Wimto Two months ago you would've found the Cruel Mistress's body lying in the Cathedral of Darkness, a singular Frost Covered Axe sticking out of her back. She had been brutally betrayed by those that had served her. You will not find such a corpse there now. It is safe to assume that it was not eaten. It had been carried away before the Argent Imbeciles had arrived. Her body now lies in Brill Graveyard, hidden away from the prying eyes of the Militia and the Crusade. Whether she is alive or dead, no-one knows. All that is known is that Overseer Wimto was the last to see Xariandra. Her time had come, and so had her prominant reign over the Cult. With the arrival of the "Betrayers" (alais: 3rd Generation Death Knights), a Consort of the Lich King stepped forward to lead the Cult once more. Arriving shortly after the disappearance of The Cruel Mistress. A Deathknight himself, Baron Garthic picked up the pieces of Her fall. Garthic was sharp, intelligent and not to be trifled with. He kick started his time as leader with a BANG! Cultists swarmed to serve. Old ones, new ones and forced ones. Wimto "Overseer" Sprucklebolt reappeared from Exile. She swore undying loyalty to the new Baron, various other old faces such as Aceth, Furil and Dascombe returned to the Cult. So Garthic along side Kizzel successfully took Westfall and the farms by Storm, their next target is unknown, only time stands in the way now... With a short and unexpected change of events, Xariandra stepped out the shadows and approached her Cult. With the intention of helping the Cult; whilst not taking over, she announced that Wimto would be promoted. Overseer Wimto announced the mysterious disappearance of "Baron Garthic", and she took over the Cult of the Thuzadin. Baron Garthic killed himself whilst fighting Wimto, however - Wimto, with the help of Spzirglas "Noth" reanimated Garthic to lead the House of Blood. Baron Garthic took the task of being Leader of the Cult, after the mysterious disappearance of Cruel Mistress Xariandra, who has not been heard of in quite a while, he intends to keep the bar high, just as Xariandra had left it. The Cult allied with the Pirates; Salty Tide Privateers and have enjoyed many battles and the taste of blood, as they claimed Westfall, Sentinel Hill and all nearby Farms, as their own. The Cult was then known for its large concentration in Duskwood; more specifically Raven Hill Inn, The Raven Hill Cemetery and "The Labs"(The Catacombs). Cultists could be seen there on a daily basis grave-digging and stealing various body parts and useful equipment. The Era of the Supreme Overseer The Cult reigned sucessfully in this manner for a great length, their attempts at the destruction and decay of Stormwind remained unceasing and relentless. Under the leadership of the Hallowed One, Wimto Sprucklebolt they continued their work with zeal and fervor, attracting a host of new acolytes, enticed by their prospects of dominion and power. It was at this time that the cultist, Antioch Wrymthorne stepped forth from the shadows of Stormwind's nobility where he had remained, observing, since his travels south from Lordaeron and continued his service with the Cult officially. The Cult won a series of successes within the Kingdoms, their efforts turned towards the destruction of the newly formed Dawnlight Society as once again the attentions of the Kingdom turned inwards to the Cult's activity. Infiltrating, corrupting and demoralising the Argents as was the custom of the Cult, their efforts eventually lead to the collapse of the organisation when, at the conclusion of the Seige upon Stormwind perpetrated by the Cultists, the Privateers and their allies, the Archbishop Benedictus was slain within the Cathedral of Light and the Dawnlight Societies holdings within the Cathedral were destroyed and otherwise corrupted. By this stage, the fervently loyal cultist, Antioch had since ascended the ranks of the Cult with haste and led the acolytes of the assault as the Dark Overseer of Shadow along with his mentor and fellow Overseer Vikram Szpirglas. Although both Overseers were slain in the final outcome of the assault and the future of the Cult appeared grim indeed, their remains were recovered and through a series of dark and unweildy rituals, both were restored into unlife for their service to the Scourge. Yet shortly afterwards the pressures of the Kingdom were once again upon their ranks and the Cult was beaten back, forcing its Acolytes, Knights, Adepts and even the Hallowed One herself, Wimto Sprucklebolt into secrecy. Although Antioch himself continued his service to the Cult directly, matters had become much too strained for the Cult to opperate efficiently and as the Cabal of Ruin once again reformed and its old master, Cassandrah Drixx resurfaced, Antioch seeped into its ranks and began the forumaltion of a new plan. The Cabal of Ruin represented not a true goal, but a means to an end. Antioch intended from the moment he and the Acolytes that had joined him would in the end betray the Cabal as the Cruel Mistress herself had done before. He set about utilising the Cabal as a mere tool, enticing new Acolytes to serve the Scourge, through power and dominion, under its banner. With a new force gathered, Antioch considered the Cabal's use fulfilled and, when the time was right he concluded his betrayal, breaking away from the Cabal with a vast majority of its Acolytes, new souls to serve the Cult to which he returned. Reigning over the Cult he began to once again rebuild, leading the cultists under the title of the Supreme Overseer, viewing himself, out of respect for those that had attained the title before him, presently unworthy of the exalted title of Hallowed One. It was not until the Lich King himself called him forth for an audience within the Chambers of Sword's Rest in Icecrown Citadel itself that he was elevated officially to become the new Hallowed champion of the Thuzadin. The Cult operates now from within the Plaguelands of Loraderon in the heart of their power, spreading their agents far across the Eastern Kingdoms to enact their schemes and plans. Structure The Cult of the Thuzadin is divided into three houses, each dealing with a Cultist's specialisation. Malkyriss Formerly the House of Blood, this new division of the Cult deals with the training, combat and often 'construction' of Death Knights, Abominations and other Scourgebourne combatants. Its focus, much like Blood, is the development of a well trained, battle-ready force for the Cult to direct as well as the tactics and logistics of Scourge warfare. Students of Malkyriss are often to delve within the more practical aspects of Necromancy, utilising the process of Fleshcraft in order to construct new and horrifying abominations to serve them. Voltarus An integration of the houses Shadow and Unholy, the House of Voltarus focuses upon the education and development of Cultist Spellcasters, Necromancers, Arcanists, Scholars and the like. This division delves into much research and development involving dark and eldritch sorceries, and its Students are often called to put their teachings into practice, harnessing their knowledge of Necromancy and other magics for the benefit of the Cult. Kolrammas The newly established House of Kolrammas focuses upon the arts of stealth, deception and infiltration. Their work witihn the Cult is centered around gathering information, observing their enemies from within and disposing of those who defy them from the shadows with silence. The Students of Kolrammas act as agents and assassins of the Cult, infiltrating organisations and destroying them from within. Ranking The Cult is divided into certain Ranks; as follows: #Hallowed One #Dark Overseer #Death Guard #Corruptor #Dark Adept #Zealot #Acolyte #Initiate Relationships The Dark Council Under the Banner of the Unholy Specialization, Overseer Wimto has rallied the three known forces of the Scourge together. These forces are solely bent on destroying Stormwind and its underlying kingdoms. She created the "Dark Council" which meets every Friday in secrecy at the Headquarters of Caer Darrow the Western Plaguelands Stronghold for the Cult. They discuss the arising issues and how to tackle them. The Salty Tide The Cult have allied themselves with the notable Salty Tide Privateers, the blood thirsty group of Pirates who are to blame for the Kidnap of Pilus Malbridge and aiding in the Capture of Westfall. Notable Figures from the Cult Past *Xariandra "The Cruel Mistress" *Baron "Lord" Garthic - Former leader of the Cult *Wimto "Overseer" Sprucklebolt - Former leader of the Cult *James Gwenthire Dascombè" (Baron Vhardis) - Headless Horseman and Councillor of Food and Trade Present *Antioch Wrymthorne - Supreme Overseer of the Cult *Vikram Szpirglas - Overseer of Voltarus *Lucian Vonsworth - Overseer of Kolrammas *Niae Forsummer - Sown Together from Twenty Men *Aceth "Ace" Darkwallow - Ex-Overseer of Shadow *Furil Idvel - Ex-Overseer of Shadow External Links The Cult's website Category:Organizations Category:Scourge